Deku the Ajin (Remake)
by dcalu2001
Summary: Izuku originally believed that he was Quirkless back when he was a child. He was proven wrong when he manifested one of the most rarest Quirks in recorded history. It's name? Ajin.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, and welcome to Deku the Ajin - THE REMAKE!**

***Ghost and Izuku start throwing confetti into the air.***

**That is right! I am back, and I plan on remaking the ENTIRE Deku the Ajin storyline. With that said - I want to thank you guys for your feedback about my decision to remake the whole story, and thank you guys for remaining so patient. **

**Here are some of the feedback you guys said:**

**The first being the whole characters interacting with me during these ANs. Some of you wanted me to stop doing it, while some of you wanted me to continue doing so. ****Which is why I decided that for some chapters I will have the interactions, while other chapters won't have the interactions.**

**Izuku: That seems fair for both people!**

**Anyways, here are some of the thing that I will do differently for this remake:**

**I will no longer simply recreate the canon-episodes and put in the OC's. From the original story, I simply added the OC Ajin-users into each episode, but I decided that I would try and make an entirely new timeline in the BNHA-world with the Ajin-Quirk. With that being said, expect some changes in chapters from the remake when compared to chapters from the original story. Also, despite this being an entirely new take on the story, I will use the old story as a template for this remake - despite the redundancy.**

**That basically means that Izuku, and the others who have the Ajin-Quirk, won't be hunted down by the government.**

**Second, Izuku will still use One-For-All and Ajin in tandem. Now, some of the readers believed that by allowing Izuku to have both of these Quirks would simply ruin the story, but I decided to let him have both Quirks, due to the manga. As you all know, One-For-All cultivates the strength of other Quirks from each successor. With that being said, I couldn't help but imagine Ghost trying to use One-For-All as well because of that detail.**

***Ghost looks at his fist, and punches the air in front of him.***

**Ghost: _Detroit_..._Smash..._**

**But, I might be misinterpreting what One-For-All does with the Quirks of the past-users, so I apologize in advance. Also, if any of you guys are more fluent in One-For-All, please tell me what it can actually do with Quirks in the reviews.**

**With all of that out of the way, time to get on with the first chapter!**

**Izuku & Author: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

_Eleven Years Ago - _

_"Leave him alone, Kacchan! Can't you see he's crying?"_

_In the middle of a playground, were a small group of children who couldn't have been any older than four or five years old. Three boys, who were sporting arrogant looks on their faces, were all standing a few feet away from two other children, who appeared to be in trouble._

_Standing in front of a boy who was on the ground crying, was a green-haired boy, that had green eyes, with freckles on his cheeks._

_The boy was shaking in front of the three bullies, his hands balled up into fists as if he were prepared to fight them if he had to. However, the green-haired boy knew that fighting them would be pointless, considering that all three bullies had Quirks, while he was Quirkless. Two of the bullies seemed to have laughed at what they were seeing, but it was only their leader who spoke._

_The leader was a boy with spiky, blonde hair, and red eyes. He seemed to have some sort of grudge towards the green-haired boy who called him 'Kacchan'. He rose one of his hands towards him, allowing the green-haired boy to flinch when small explosions were going off in his palm._

_He sneered,_

_"Shut it, Deku! As if you're one to talk!"_

_The green-haired boy, now called 'Deku', was indeed crying. Technically, tears were threatening to come out of his eyes as he was staring down 'Kacchan' and his lackeys. Even though he knew that he was Quirkless, 'Deku' wasn't going to let someone get bullied - not while he can do something about it. 'Kacchan' felt something in him boil as he continued to look at the pitiful sight of 'Deku' trying to be a hero. He knew that 'Deku' had no chance of becoming a hero, and he planned on making the green-haired boy learn that as well. _

_But, 'Deku' wasn't letting go of that hopeless dream of his, and it angered 'Kacchan'. That was when he shouted,_

_"That's it! Get him!"_

_That was when 'Kacchan' and his lackeys began to beat up 'Deku', who couldn't do much but try and not to cry out in pain as they were bullying him. The bullying had went on for a couple of minutes, only for the three to stop their attacks, and began to back away from 'Deku'. 'Deku' was lying on the ground, not moving at all as he looked up at the sky with a pained expression on his face, while the bullies simply walked away from him, some of them laughing as they left._

_As soon as the three boys were gone, 'Deku' slowly got up from the ground, noticing that the boy he was 'protecting' had runaway as soon as the bullies diverted attention to the green-haired boy. Now that he knew that he was alone, 'Deku' had allowed the tears to flow down his face._

_However, that was when he heard someone speak to him,_

**_"...Kacchan...can't you see...he's crying?"_**

_'Deku' turned around, and nearly screamed at what was in front of him now. What stood in front of him was a two meter, humanoid-like creature that appeared to be made out of some sort of black, cloth-like material. What truly caught the green-haired boy's attention was the fact that the creature's head had horn-like protrusions on top, as well as a wide smile, similar to his favorite Pro-Hero: All Might. 'Deku' was scared to run away from the creature, but that was until the creature placed a clawed hand on top of his head, and uttered,_

**_"It's...going to be...okay...I am here!"_**

* * *

_Some Time Later - _

_It had been a few weeks since Izuku Midoriya - 'Deku' - realized that he had finally manifested his very own Quirk. He wasn't sure what kind of Quirk he had possessed, all he did know that while he was no longer Quirkless - he had also made a new friend that day._

_Quite literally._

_The humanoid-figure, which Izuku dubbed 'Ghost', was something that Izuku thought that only he could see. As soon as he realized that Ghost was a part of his Quirk, he immediately made his way back home, and tried to tell his mother the good news, only for his mother to look at him with a sad smile. He had tried to convince his mother that Ghost was real - as well as convince her that he had manifested his Quirk already - but to no avail, in which Izuku came to the conclusion that Ghost was invisible to everyone else but him._

_While he was a bit disappointed that no one would believe him, Izuku was also incredibly excited to dream of what people will think once he becomes a Pro-Hero in the future._

_That was until Katsuki Bakugou - 'Kacchan' - decided that today, of all days, would be the day that he would try and force his former friend to quit his dreams. The blonde boy and the green-haired boy had an argument in the middle of their classroom, only for Bakugou to try and use his Quirk on Izuku. Izuku braced himself for the attack that would inevitably come, but oddly enough, it did not happen._

_Izuku looked around, and noticed that his fellow classmates and teachers were all looking behind him in fear._

_He turned around, and was shocked to see Bakugou being suspended in the air, Ghost holding onto the blonde boy with both clawed-hands. At first, Izuku was gonna order Ghost to release Bakugou, only for the green-haired boy to take a double-take at what his mind had processed. Somehow, Ghost had made himself visible to everyone around him. Sadly, Ghost's appearance had caused an uproar in the classroom._

_"WHAT IS THAT THING!?"_

_Realizing that Ghost might actually hurt Bakugou, Izuku ran up to Ghost, much to the shock of his teachers._

_"Izuku, what're you doing!? Get away - !"_

_"DON'T HURT HIM!"_

_With that said, Izuku looked up at Ghost - who in return looked down at him - and ordered him,_

_"Ghost, put Kacchan down."_

**_"Why...?"_**

_"Why...? It's because Kacchan is a friend!"_

**_"Friend...? But...he...hurts...you."_**

_"Even so...don't hurt him. So put him down, Ghost!"_

_Everyone around the green-haired boy were shocked to hear Izuku shout at Ghost, who diverted his gaze from Izuku to Bakugou. Ghost had noticed that Bakugou had both his hands up, small explosions were going off in both of his palms, as if he was trying to take on Ghost himself. But, what truly caught Ghost's attention, was the look of fear that was on the blonde's face. After a couple of moments, Ghost decided to release Bakugou, had fade away from the classroom. When people began to scan the room, it meant that Ghost was no longer visible to them._

_But, that was when their attention turned towards Izuku._

_"Did you see that...?"_

_"Izuku just..."_

_"Was that his Quirk?"_

_While everyone was talking about Izuku and what was possibly his Quirk, Izuku was walking towards Bakugou. He wanted to make sure that his friend was okay, and that Ghost didn't do anything too serious towards him. However, as soon as he reached out towards him, Bakugou simply slapped away his hand. He growled,_

_"Leave me alone..."_

_"Kacchan? I just wanna - "_

_"Don't. Just remember this: It doesn't matter if you got yourself a Quirk - I'll still come out on top one day. Got it?"_

_That was when Bakugou walked away from Izuku, who tried to follow him, only for the teacher to stop him. _

_His teacher wanted him to go to the hospital._

* * *

_"I don't understand. The last time we were here, you said that my son was Quirkless."_

_"That is true, but I didn't consider the fact that your son would develop a Quirk this late."_

_As soon as Izuku's mother, Inko Midoriya, was informed about her son's Quirk, she immediately picked up her son, and went to the doctor that first examined Izuku - the same one who told them that he was Quirkless. That was when the doctor asked Izuku,_

_"Your teacher said that you were able to manifest...something, correct?"_

_"You mean Ghost?"_

_"Yes...do you think you can call up...Ghost."_

_Izuku nodded at the doctor, and began to walk a few feet away from both his mother and the doctor. The two looked at the small child, who began to talk to the air above him, which brought minor concerns from Inko towards her son, but those concerns turned into fear when she saw Ghost manifest in front of her son. She was about to run towards Izuku and shield him from Ghost, but that was when she saw how Ghost was acting very docile towards Izuku, as well as herself and the doctor._

_Speaking of which, the doctor nearly fell out of his seat when he saw Ghost turn his head to look at him. That was when the doctor announced,_

_"It appears that Izuku...developed a rare Quirk. Surprising, considering that this Quirk doesn't relate to either your Quirk, or your husband's Quirk."_

_"Just what kind of Quirk is it, doctor?"_

_"Ajin."_

_Both Izuku and Ghost tilted their heads to the side when they heard the term 'Ajin'. While Ghost tilted his head because Izuku had done it first, Izuku was actually interested in the word, thinking that it was a rather 'cool name' for his Quirk. Actually, Izuku decided that maybe he should start calling himself an 'Ajin' rather than his Quirk._

_Inko repeated,_

_"Ajin? Just what kind of Quirk is that?"_

_"To be honest, there is little knowledge about the 'Ajin'-Quirk - considering that there was only one other individual that had a Quirk quite similar to Izuku's. From what was gathered - Izuku can not only manifest...'Ghost', but he can also create a scream at a certain pitch that can temporarily paralyze someone, as well as have one of the most advanced healing-factors we have recorded."_

_Both mother and son were shocked to hear the abilities that were listed about the 'Ajin'-Quirk. __However, deep inside his mind, Izuku had a single thought in his head. From what he understood, Izuku was most likely the second person to have inherited the 'Ajin'-Quirk. _

_Izuku was the second Ajin in recorded history._

_But who was the first Ajin?_

* * *

Ten Years Later: Present Day - 

Izuku Midoriya, now fourteen-years-old, was running down the sidewalk in order to head to his middle-school. But before he could take another step, Izuku was reeled into the sight of multiple Pro-Heroes taking on a single Villain - who by the looks of it, was a simple purse snatcher.

He immediately reached into his backpack and pulled out a notebook, filling out details of what the Heroes were doing as they were fighting.

"Well, look at you - taking notes, eh, fanboy?"

Izuku stopped writing in his notebook, surprised by the sudden question, noticing that a middle-aged man was looking at with an all-knowing smile. The green-haired boy looked a bit bashful, rubbing the back of his head, as he answered the man,

"Yeah...I plan on attending UA!"

"UA? Well then...good luck kid!"

With that said, Izuku smiled brightly as he returned to his small jog to school. But before he could actually run off, Izuku turned back towards the man, and shouted,

"Thank you, sir! One day, we'll be Heroes!"

While the middle-aged man couldn't help but smile at Izuku's optimism, there was one, small, thought lingering inside his mind.

_Who's 'we'?_

Unknown to nearly everyone around him, Ghost was walking behind Izuku, who looked down at his friend/master,

**"...We'll be Heroes!"**

"You said it, Ghost!"

That was when Izuku decided to pick up the pace of his running, causing Ghost to slowly run faster to catch up with Izuku. Between Izuku and Ghost, it seemed like a normal race between lifelong friends; but to everyone else, it just looked like Izuku was laughing to himself as he ran.

But he didn't care what they thought, because he knew that Ghost was real.

Because he was an Ajin.

* * *

**AN: That was the first chapter of Deku the Ajin Remake!**

**Now, the major difference between this chapter and the original chapter is obviously how I decided to flesh out Izuku's manifestation as an Ajin. At first, I originally wanted Bakugou and his bullies to accidentally hurt Izuku to a point where Izuku's healing-factor would kick in.**

**However, I decided that would be considered 'disturbing', considering that Izuku discovered he was an Ajin at four-years-old.**

**Anyways, here is what will happen in the next chapter.**

**The second chapter will be similar from the original story: Izuku meets All Might, the Sludge Monster capture Bakugou, Izuku saves Bakugou, and Izuku becomes the next inheritor of One-For-All. However, there will be some differences in this story.**

**The number one difference - I will FINALLY fix the mistake with All Might's scar.**

**A lot of you guys told me that Toxic Chainsaw wasn't the one who caused the damages to All Might's respiratory system, which was something that I wrote by mistake. However, that was because I was rushing to create the second chapter for the original story. Anyways, now that I know that Toxic Chainsaw was not the reason as to why All Might has that scar, I will make sure that when All Might reveals the scar to Izuku, it won't be due to the Toxic Chainsaw fight.**

**However, considering that Izuku has a Quirk in this story, the meeting of both Izuku and All Might will be different from the canon.**

**There will be other differences in the chapter as well, so be on the lookout for those differences once I upload the new chapter.**

**See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of Deku the Ajin (Remake)!**

**So far, I have received some positive reviews about the first chapter, and I want to thank those people for their comments. As I progress with this story, I hope that more of you readers will give good reviews and opinions about this story.**

**Anyways, for this chapter, it will be when Izuku is chosen as the next inheritor of One-For-All.**

**Now, back at the original chapter of the old story, I had made some mistakes in terms of the canon. I just want to apologize again for the mistakes that were identified from the old story, mainly because I had to rely on memory to remember the canon-history. Anyways, now that I know what exactly I need to fix, here is how this chapter will be different.**

**The first difference is how teenage Bakugou and teenage Izuku will interact.**

**At first, from both the canon and the old story, Bakugou had always been a bully towards Izuku. In return, Izuku didn't fight back because - in my old story - I decided that Izuku would be somewhat afraid to use his Quirk on others. When looking back at the old chapter, I realized that it was indeed a stupid reason to not use his Quirk, considering that in the future he would have to use his Quirk on multiple occasions, so now Izuku would use his Quirk when necessary.**

**Not only that, but I decided that Izuku won't become the butt of everyone's joke during middle school. **

**Because of that, Bakugou will look at Izuku slightly different from canon. However, Bakugou will still not like Izuku in this chapter.**

**Next up, is the meeting of All Might and Izuku. In the old story, I decided that All Might and Izuku will meet just like in the canon, however, I made the dialogue different. In the old story, I said that All Might would tell Izuku he wouldn't be able to become a Pro-Hero with his 'Ajin'-Quirk. I am redacting that dialogue, because I plan on rewriting on how their entire first meeting would be, because Izuku had to cling onto All Might in order to speak to him about being Quirkless.**

**However, since Izuku is not Quirkless here, Izuku would continue his day - slightly happier that he got an autograph from All Might.**

**Now that I have covered just about everything that was needed to be said, time to continue with the chapter.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Orudera Junior High School -

Izuku sat down in class, most of his classmates were talking to each other before class began. Not only did his classmates talk to each other, they also used their Quirks, until the teacher walked into the room. Their teacher had told all of them to settle down, in which most of them stopped talking, and using their Quirks, and sat down in their seats.

However, one student didn't listen to his teacher - Katsuki Bakugou.

In an arrogant tone, he stated,

"Teach! Don't lump me with the rest of these extras!"

As the rest of the class realized that they were just insulted by their classmate, they all leapt out of their seats in an uproar, getting ready to fight Bakugou. Seeing the angered looks on his classmates' faces, Bakugou grinned savagely, stood on top of his desk, and allowed his Quirk - Explosion - to activate as small explosions went off in his palms.

Even though he was also prepared to fight his classmates, he shouted,

"You think that your pathetic Quirks can match up to mine? Don't forget where I'm headed after junior high!"

"Oh yeah...you plan on attending UA High. Right, Bakugou?"

Bakugou's grin grew bigger as he announced,

"That's right! You're looking at the next big hero! I'm gonna surpass All Might himself - and it's gonna start at UA High!"

"Wait. Midoriya...you're also planning to attend UA, right?"

That was everyone - Bakugou included - stopped what they were doing, and looked at Izuku with various looks on their faces. Most of them understood that a part from Bakugou, Izuku had possibly the most strongest Quirk in their year, albeit they had to admit it reluctantly. In fact, ever since they had known Izuku, they were somewhat uneasy around him, for two reasons. One reason was because Izuku was usually seen talking to himself, yet talking to himself was their second reason why they're uneasy around him.

Ghost.

Even though Ghost was invisible, he made sure that Izuku's classmates were aware that he was not only real - but also in the same room with them. That way, any potential bully that might have their sights on Izuku will have a reason to not harm the green-haired boy.

Sadly, this did not stop Bakugou.

"DEKU!"

Once he heard his 'nickname' come out of Bakugou's mouth, Izuku flinched as soon as he saw his former childhood friend glaring at him. Ever since Izuku manifested his Quirk, Bakugou swore to himself to be Izuku's 'one-and-only' rival, much to Izuku's dismay. The reason why for this one-sided rivalry was simple in Bakugou's mind - prove that his Quirk was stronger then Izuku's Quirk. However, Bakugou has been unable to actually do anything that showed his Quirk was stronger than Izuku's Quirk.

He growled,

"This is so like you, fucking Deku..."

"K-Kacchan, what're you - ?"

"Make it to UA."

"H-Huh...?"

"Make sure that you get into UA. It would be so much more satisfying to prove I'm better than you there..."

Before Izuku could say anything about not enrolling to UA because of their so-called 'rivalry', Bakugou turned away from Izuku, muttering under his breath as class continued. As class continued, an aura of uncomfortable silence and awkwardness filled the room.

* * *

After School - 

Once the day was over, nearly everyone had left the building, with Izuku being the one of the last people to leave. He had tried to clear things up with Bakugou, only for the blonde to ignore him as he tried to talk to him. Not only was Bakugou ignoring him, the two lackeys that followed the blonde thought that they should mess around with him.

Ghost, however, appeared behind the two lackeys and was prepared to harm the two of them, if not for Izuku intervening at the last second.

As he was walking home, Izuku had to lightly glare at Ghost,

"I told you, Ghost: you can't maim people!"

**"...I know...but - "**

"No 'buts', Ghost! I know that you don't like Kacchan, but he's still a good person! You just have to...get past that rough exterior, and the rough interior..."

**"...Fine. I won't...hurt...Kacchan."**

That was when the two were walking underneath a tunnel before Ghost stopped all of a sudden, getting down on all fours as if he was an animal - ready to attack. Izuku had turned around, only for a Sludge Monster - that appeared from under a manhole cover - to attach itself to Izuku. Ghost tried to use his claws to tear the Monster off of Izuku, but all of his attacks were ineffective to the gelatinous being, who didn't seem to have noticed Ghost was attacking him. Izuku was trying to think how he was gonna get out of this situation, until -

"STOP RIGHT THERE, VILLAIN!"

The Sludge Monster turned around and noticed an incredibly buff, blonde-haired man come out of a second manhole cover. He looked at the Sludge Monster, then to Izuku, and shouted,

"HAVE NO FEAR! FOR I AM HERE!"

It was the Symbol of Peace: All Might!

As the Sludge Monster formed a tentacle to attack All Might, the Pro-Hero easily dodged the attack, and with his right fist reared back, All Might said,

"TEXAS...SMASH!"

His fist stopped short in front of the Villain, only for the strong wind created from the punch to viciously rip the Sludge Monster off of Izuku. As soon as the Villain released its grip on Izuku, All Might quickly contained the Villain in a one-liter bottle.

With that out of the way, All Might looked at the unconscious Izuku.

* * *

Deku was coming back from his senses, feeling like something was slapping him across the face both rapidly and softly. When he opened his eyes, Izuku believed that he was looking at Ghost, but after noticing that the horns looked blonde, and that Ghost's 'skin' looked tanned, Izuku got a clearer view of who was in front of him. It was none other than All Might, which made Izuku - the biggest All Might fan alive - to scream in shock as he began to back away from the Pro-Hero.

All Might simply laughed,

"HAHAHAHAHA! NEARLY LOST YOU THERE, DIDN'T I?"

Izuku was simply speechless as he continued to gaze at his childhood hero. He was unable to form a complete word - let alone a sentence - but thought of one thing that he wanted to do with All Might. He pulled out his bag, reached for his notebook, and was about to ask him for an autograph.

That was until -

"You already signed my notebook!?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! THE LEAST I COULD DO, CONSIDERING THAT I NEARLY LET THE VILLAIN GET AWAY!"

As Izuku began to bow multiple times in front of All Might, thanking him for the autograph, the Pro-Hero began to walk away; accepting the gratitude from Izuku. That was when All Might squatted for a bit, only to jump into the air, which resulted in a massive shockwave of dust appearing around where he squatted down. Izuku felt his lips turn into a massive, dopey smile as he watched All Might soar in the distance. He immediately turned around, noticing that Ghost was staring at him, and presented the notebook to him.

"Did you see that, Ghost!? All Might gave me his autograph!"

**"Awesome!"**

That was when the two continued to walk home, with Izuku hugging his notebook tightly as they walked.

However, unknown to the both of them, All Might was still soaring high in the sky. As he soar, All Might did not notice that the bottle containing the Villain was slowly falling out of his cargo-pants' pocket. That was when the winds finally managed to push the bottle of his pocket, All Might not noticing that it was falling down some alleyway.

As soon as the bottle hit the ground, the Sludge Monster within it vowed revenge on All Might, trying to find a way to get out of the bottle and possess somebody with an incredibly strong Quirk.

That was when Bakugou - who used his Quirk to destroy a can that was in his hands - walked down the alley, and kicked the bottle, unknowingly releasing the Villain inside it.

* * *

Izuku's P.O.V. - 

I still can't believe it!

Not only did I get to meet All Might - he also gave me an autograph!

Both Ghost and I were about to cross the street, only to hear an explosion ring out close to us. Not only did we hear an explosion, we saw smoke and fire rising above the city, which caused the two of us to run in the direction of danger. I wanted to get more notes for my notebook and -

The Villain in front of me caused my blood to freeze.

It was the same Sludge Monster from earlier!

But how!? Wasn't that thing caught by All Might? Maybe the bottle fell out of All Might's pocket as he jumped? I didn't want to know what exactly caused the Villain to be released - because somehow the Sludge Monster was now setting off explosions randomly! But that didn't make sense! It couldn't have two Quirks unless -

Unless it already captured somebody else!

I can't believe that someone else would have to go through what I went through...

As the Sludge Monster turned around, I noticed the person that it captured -

...

...

...

...Kacchan?

* * *

?'s P.O.V. - 

DAMN IT!

How could I make such a rookie mistake!? Because of me - that boy is in danger!

If only I wasn't so - !

"KID! DON'T DO IT!"

Hearing that voice shout out, I looked in front of me, and felt my eyes widen in absolute shock as the kid that I saved earlier - was running towards the danger! I wasn't the only one who was shocked, as both civilians and the other Heroes all shouted out towards the boy, who seemed to be scared as he ran. The Sludge Monster seemed to have recognized the kid from the tunnel, in which it grew multiple tentacles and began swinging them towards the green-haired boy.

The boy managed to dodge each attack - barely though - and before the Villain could attack again, the kid took off his backpack and threw it towards the Villain! The contents of the bag fell out, a textbook hitting the Villain in the eye, causing it to shout in pain as the kid was getting closer to the hostage.

"KID, LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

The green-haired boy turned around, but it was too late as a tentacle wrapped itself around his waist, and was violently thrown into the ground, a sickening snapping noise was heard when the boy made contact with the concrete. Everyone screamed in shock and terror as they saw the kid die in front of them.

And...I couldn't blame them.

I felt my heart drop at the sight of -

Wait...

What is that around him?

Peeling off from the boy's skin was black dust, and after a few moments - the kid slowly stood up. I wasn't the only one shocked to see what has happened, because the boy looked down the Villain again, this time he wasn't alone. The same black dust that came out of his body started to form behind him. From the citizens, to the Heroes, and to myself, we all looked in some sort of horrified awe as a humanoid-like creature formed behind the boy, and it seemed like the boy had summoned that creature.

That boy was an Ajin?

That was when he and the Black Ghost looked at each other, before once again running towards the Villain. The Villain was shocked, seeing the boy he was positive that he had killed, just come back to life as if nothing had happened to him. The Sludge Monster began to attack both the boy and the Black Ghost, only for the Black Ghost to gain the Villain's attention, distracting him so the boy could get closer to the Villain.

The boy was clawing at the slime that was covering the hostage's mouth.

That was when I heard the hostage shout,

"Damn it, Deku! What the Hell are you doing!?"

That was what I wanted to know as well. This boy - this completely random kid! - just began to risk his own life, in order to save someone else's! I didn't know whether to find that sort of behavior dangerous, or awe-inspiring because this kid -

"I don't know! My legs just started moving on their own!"

His...his body moved, without a single thought?

This boy...

This boy, he's...!

* * *

Third Person P.O.V. - 

The Villain roared in frustration, deciding that enough was enough as he increased the attacks aimed towards Ghost. That was when one of the tentacles that were attacking Ghost, managed to hit the Black Ghost in the head, destroying it completely as Ghost began to fade away.

At the same time Ghost's head was destroyed, Izuku stopped clawing at the Villain's body, and clutched his head in pain.

"NOW DIE, YOU LITTLE PISS-ANT!"

As Izuku was clutching his head, he did not notice the Villain aiming multiple tentacles at him. The Villain was shocked to see that he had properly killed Izuku, but now he was going to make sure that Izuku was going to stay dead. The Heroes saw what was going on, and decided to rush in to save Izuku. Even though none of them had the right Quirk to take on the Sludge Monster, they weren't just going to sit back and watch some innocent bystander get killed - especially not on their watch.

"SAVE THE BOY!"

However, a gust of wind rushed past the Pro-Heroes, who only gawked at who was now in front of the Villain.

It was All Might!

Izuku and Bakugou were both shocked to see the Symbol of Peace, his left hand blocking all the tentacles that were about to hit Izuku. The green-haired boy could only look in awe as he was in front of All Might - for a second time in the same day!

That was when All Might turned his head to Izuku, and apologized,

"I'm sorry, my boy... Not only did I let this Villain escape, but I had you to try and clean up my mess."

"I-It w-was...I mean..."

"You mind if I finish what I started?"

Izuku's eyes widened when realized what All Might exactly meant. He let a massive grin appear on his face, as he nodded vigorously.

"Go for it, All Might!"

The Villain could look with wide eyes as All Might managed to free his left arm from the tentacles, and used it to pull Bakugou away from him. That was when All Might's right fist was reared back, and it was immediately launched forward, the blonde Hero shouting,

"DETROIT...SMASH!"

The Villain could only scream as it was blown into the wind.

After a few moments, the citizens that had watched the entire spectacle broke out into applause, thankful for the Symbol of Peace.

* * *

Izuku's P.O.V. - 

**"What...a day."**

"You said it, Ghost."

After All Might was done defeating the Sludge Monster, the rest of the Pro-Heroes came towards Kacchan and I. Some of the Pro-Heroes were praising Kacchan, telling him that not only was he 'brave' during the whole ordeal, that he should look into some of their Hero Agencies to become a Sidekick. I also received the same kind of feedback from other Heroes, but I was still scolded for what I did. I was told that even though I had a 'Healing' Quirk, I shouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place.

Even though I was just trying to help, I had to agree with what they were saying.

I haven't even applied to UA yet!

Anyways, Ghost and I figured that we were finally going back to the apartment, only for Kacchan to run up to me. Ghost was about to get into a defensive stance, just in case Kacchan was going to try something against me, but I managed to calm Ghost down.

I figured that he was gonna -

"I OWE YOU NOTHING, DEKU! I'LL STILL PROVE THAT I'M BETTER THAN YOU!"

...In all honesty, I should've expected this.

As I watched Kacchan scoff at me one last time before walking in the direction of his house, Ghost was about to lunge at him, luckily I managed to stop him before Ghost could do anything. While it is true that Kacchan has always been mean to me, I never saw him as anything else but my friend. I just don't understand why Ghost can't see Kacchan like a friend as well.

But before either Ghost or I could take another step -

"HELLO, YOUNG MAN!"

All Might just came out of nowhere, posing as he stopped in front of me. Even though I would've been put into a coma, just because I get to talk to All Might - three times in ONE DAY! - I was so exhausted from this entire day that I simply waved hello at him. I was so exhausted, that the fact that he disappeared into a cloud of smoke didn't -

Wait.

...Cloud of smoke?

As the cloud disappeared, the person who stood where All Might originally stood was a literal, walking, skeleton. Not only did this sickly individual stood where All Might stood, he was also wearing the exact same clothes that All Might was wearing today. However, considering that the man was extremely thin, the large clothing he wore were incredibly baggy-looking. As I tried to process what had just happened, the man tried to say something, only for him to start coughing up a lot of blood.

"...JUST WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!?"

**"...There's the...snap."**

"Young man, I can explain - "

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MIGHT!? DO YOU NEED TO GO TO A HOSPITAL!?"

"First off: No, I don't need to go to a hospital. Second of all: I am All Might."

...

...

...

I laughed weakly as I felt my brain blow up.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V. - 

After a few moments had passed to allow Izuku's brain to heal from what had just happened, All Might looked at Izuku and began to explain his whole story. Apparently, All Might suffered some sort of injury from a fight a couple years back, the result being that most of his respiratory system ended up being destroyed. Because of that, All Might was only able to use his 'Hero Form' for only a couple of hours a day, which was a shocking thing for Izuku to learn, considering what was going to happen next.

As soon as All Might was finished explaining how he ended up like how he is, he actually thanked him.

"I just want to thank you, for today."

"T-Today...? You mean with the Villain? I just - "

"You...inspired me today, you inspired me to push past my limits - which is why I want you to inherit my power, Izuku Midoriya."

That was when Izuku had a confused expression on his face, with Ghost tilting his head to the side which was unnoticed by All Might. Izuku asked,

"You want me...to 'inherit' your power? What does that even mean?"

"Believe it or not, kid, but I wasn't born with this Quirk. It allows the user to transfer the Quirk to somebody else - allowing the next user to be given access to a stockpile of power. With each passing of this Quirk, the power it stores increases, making the next user stronger than the last! However, this Quirk could only be passed if the next inheritor if they wish for it."

All Might offered Izuku his hand, and stated,

"The choice is up to you."

Izuku...Izuku was shocked to say the least. Not only did he had to deal with what just happened only HOURS ago, but he also had to deal with his idol being crippled apparently; and now All Might wants to give him what is possibly an incredibly strong Quirk. He had no idea what to say, Izuku was content with being an 'Ajin', but if what All Might said about his weakened-state: What would happen to his Quirk? Then another thought had occurred to him: What would happen to the Symbol of Peace?

Without a Symbol of Peace - people would panic, Villains might start attacking more, the possibilities were endless.

That was when Izuku looked All Might in the eye, and asked him,

"Why me?"

"I was there - in the crowd - watching the Villain I failed to contain capture that boy. I was already past my limit, and I couldn't do anything about it. That was what I thought...until I saw you run towards the Villain. You...you moved without realizing it, and it inspired me."

All Might still held out his hand to Izuku.

"You inspired me to push past my limits. So, I ask again: Do you accept my power?"

Izuku looked at All Might with a look disbelief, finding it unreal that he inspired the Number One Hero. But, Izuku's eyes hardened with determination as he grabbed All Might's hand, the Pro-Hero smiling as he knew that Izuku would accept his power. Then, Izuku asked him one last question,

"Your Quirk...what is it called?"

"One-For-All."

* * *

**AN: That was the second chapter of "Deku the Ajin Remake"!**

**Tell me what you guys thought about it, and leave your comments in the reviews.**

**Anyways, yes, I have completely changed the second chapter from the original. Just like I previously stated, though there were parts of the chapter that even I didn't exactly expect to write, but decided that I had to write it this way.**

**Now, while I said that I would fix the whole 'Toxic Chainsaw' comment from the original chapter - I ended up briefly explaining the thing, instead of a dialogue going on between All Might and Izuku. This was due to how All Might and Izuku not being able to talk the first time they met.**

**So, I had to find a way to make All Might realize that Izuku would be the next successor of One-For-All.**

**Which is what led to the final part of the chapter.**

**Now, I feel like there might be something wrong with this chapter, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes, or canon-errors, that you readers might find throughout the chapter. With that being said, it is time to explain what will happen in the third chapter.**

**Basically - it's the training montage, and then the Entrance Exam.**

**The only difference is that I might actually try to show a bit of Izuku using his 'Ajin'-Quirk a bit more.**

**See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the third chapter of Deku the Ajin (Remake)!**

**In this chapter, we will be dealing with both Izuku's training on the beach; and, we'll also be dealing with the UA Entrance Exam. Now, for this AN, I will have Ochako Uraraka join the crew, mainly because I want to try and show more Izuocha between her and Izuku.**

***Both Ochako and Urarka are blushing red when the Author says this.***

**Uraraka: W-What do you mean by that!?**

***Author shows a picture of a shirtless Izuku to Ochako. Ochako faints with a bloody nose.***

**Izuku: NOT AGAIN!**

**In the previous chapter, I gave both Uraraka and Izuku minimal interaction between themselves - despite saying that the main pairing was going to be Izuocha. In fact, the old story entirely hardly bothered to dwell deeper into their relationship. So, considering that this will have the Entrance Exam as well, I plan on trying to show the early beginnings of their relationship in this chapter. Anyways, with that said, time to move past their relationship, and onto the rest of the story.**

**From the last story, I really didn't exactly know what kind of Quirk 'One-For-All' was, so I always wrote Izuku using both 'One-For-All' & 'Ajin' separately. But, now that I know how One-For-All works, I now try and plan to have both Quirks in unison. The reason why was one of the reviews for the old story said something about Ghost using 'One-For-All' as well, so that actually made me intrigued.**

**For the training-session of this chapter, it will be more-or-less the same as it was in the canon. Except I won't include All Might's 'Aim-To-Pass-American-Dream-Plan' in this chapter, because that plan was only made to make up for Izuku's Quirklessness, as well as the fact that he's no longer behind everyone else who trained for the Exams.**

**Time to get this chapter started.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Dagobah Municipal Park Beach - 

"Come on, fanboy - PULL!"

"I'm...trying!"

It was both early in the morning, as well as the first day of Izuku's training with All Might. After the green-haired boy accepted to inherit his Quirk, All Might told him that they would start training tomorrow morning, in which Izuku was told to head to this beach. As soon as he was on the beach, All Might - in his 'Hero Form' - had given Izuku some rope, which was tied to an old refrigerator; and was told to pull it while the Pro-Hero was on top of it. Before Izuku could even put some of his strength into it, All Might informed him that Ghost wasn't going to help him.

Which is how Izuku ended up hauling the fridge, while Ghost was standing on the sidelines, cheering him on as he pulled.

**"Go...go...you can do it..."**

"It's easier...said than...done!"

Izuku tried to take another step, only for him to lose his footing on the sand and then falling downwards. As he got up from the sand, All Might got off of the fridge and walked towards his new protege. Izuku was brushing the sand off of his clothes, and then he turned to the blonde hero.

"So, All Might, what exactly is the purpose of all this?"

"It's quite simple, my boy, it's because you aren't able to handle my power in your current state."

Both Izuku and Ghost wondered what he had meant by that. All Might seemed to have read their thoughts, and explained,

"One-For-All isn't like any other Quirk. It has the power of eight holders, with myself included, and you are going to be the ninth holder of One-For-All. Even if you are an Ajin, if you were to use One-For-All as you are now, you will most likely end up having all four limbs being ripped from your body."

Izuku had a disturbed look on his face as he actually thought about what would happen if he had his limbs ripped apart. Even though he was an Ajin, Izuku never actually tested how far his healing-factor went, considering that he would still feel the pain of any harm that is inflicted upon himself. As he looked around the beach, Izuku noticed how much trash there was, and that was when Izuku realized the importance of why he was to haul trash from this beach. He looked at All Might,

"Cleaning this beach would be training, so I could handle One-For-All?"

"Exactly. Now, we have ten months before the Entrance Exams for UA, so that means you need to start cleaning this section of the beach right away. And, so that way you can achieve maximum results, Ghost isn't going to help you for that duration, is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

**"Okay..."**

With that said, All Might reverted back to his 'True Form' and began to sit on of the trash heaps in front of Izuku. Ghost decided to play in the sand while his friend/master was going to be training for ten months straight. Izuku was once agin pulling the refrigerator away from the beach. As he did, Izuku realized something when All Might explained his training.

"All Might?"

"Yes, Midoriya?"

"Since you know that I have the 'Ajin'-Quirk: Did you know the first Ajin as well?"

All Might's reaction was that he had suddenly stiffened, his eyes slightly widening as if he was reliving something from his past. Both Ghost and Izuku were surprised to see this reaction from the blonde hero, who looked down at the sand at his feet, and muttered,

"I do...and he's someone that you do not want to know."

With that, All Might remained quiet, which made Izuku uneasy as he thought about what kind of person the first Ajin was.

* * *

A Few Months Later - 

As soon as Izuku realized that the different kinds of trash from the beach allowed him to use different parts of his body, the boy decided that he wasn't going to take any shortcuts in his training. If he were to find an old car tire, he wasn't going to roll the thing - Izuku was going to carry it instead. When he found an old wheelbarrow, he placed all any small - but heavy - items he could find and hauled the wheelbarrow away from the beach. Izuku was trying to make the most of these ten months, and help the community in the process.

Ghost had also decided to train as well. Even though it wasn't necessary for him to do so, Izuku figured that Ghost should learn some various fighting styles before the Exams. So, every time the two were back at home, Izuku would look up fighting videos, and told Ghost to copy the fighter's movements.

Now, Ghost learned a bit of boxing, martial arts, grappling, and anything else Izuku could find that seemed useful.

Anyways, it was finally the day of the Entrance Exam, as well as the final day of Izuku's training in which the green-haired boy realized that he had completed cleaning the beach. As soon as Izuku realized that he was finished, he had Ghost help him get to the top of the last trash heap that was on the pier, and began to scream in victory. All Might wasn't there when Izuku finally finished cleaning the beach, so he was a bit surprised when he heard Izuku screaming all of a sudden. When he saw the fruits of Izuku's labor, All Might breathed,

"Whoa...you...you actually cleaned this entire beach by yourself!"

All Might looked at Izuku in awe,

"Oh my...oh my... GOODNESS!"

Izuku had lost his balance on top of the garbage pile, and was caught by All Might in his 'Hero Form'. As soon as he put Izuku down, All Might showed him a picture on his phone. The picture was of Izuku, who was scrawny nearly nine months ago. However, after those nine months, Izuku's body had changed dramatically.

His shoulders were slightly broader, his muscles were slightly more defined than before - Izuku was even rocking a six-pack!

"Young Midoriya! You are now ready to inherit my Quirk!"

"That's awesome...what do I have to do, in order to inherit One-For-All?"

That was when All Might presented the green-haired boy a piece of his hair. With a straight face, All Might told him,

"Eat the hair."

"What?"

**"What?"**

Izuku and Ghost, who made himself visible for no reason, looked at both the Pro-Hero and the piece of hair that he held in between his fingers.

"To pass on my Quirk, you need to obtain some of my DNA!"

"Is this...is this how you did it?"

"Yep. So - eat the hair! We're running out of time!"

* * *

Izuku's P.O.V. - 

Okay.

I managed to eat All Might's hair.

...That sounded like something a stalker would say.

Anyways, even though cleaning that beach took longer than I had expected, I felt some sort of accomplishment as I saw how clean the beach was. True, I didn't actually have any training with One-For-All, but I believe that I wouldn't have to rely on One-For-All yet for today.

'Ajin' is enough for me to get passed the Entrance Exam!

...That, and I didn't exactly trust in the 'watered-down' version on how to use One-For-All.

It was now the middle of the day, and other students like myself were walking towards the entrance of UA High School. While everyone else was walking inside the auditorium, Ghost and I were simply looking at the building in front of us, smiling as this was going to be our future. I looked at Ghost,

"You ready?"

**"You ready?"**

I simply smiled at him, but before I could take a step forward, I heard Kacchan behind me. He was walking past me, his expression turning slightly annoyed as he looked at me. But, he still spoke to me in that smug voice of his, and stated,

"Looks like you made it, Deku."

"That's right, Kacchan! We - "

"I hope that the Exam is going to be an all-out brawl. That way - we'll finally settle things."

Before I could explain to Kacchan that we might not fight against each other, he was already out of hearing-distance. I could only sigh, exasperated when I realized that I might deal with our 'rivalry' for another three years or so. What does a guy have to do to explain that we aren't 'rivals'?

Deciding to ignore what Kacchan said, I finally took my first step forward, only to trip as soon as I did so.

I thought nothing of it, only to have stopped midway, feeling a hand touch my back. As soon as I felt that hand, my entire body had felt lighter than before, in which I realized that my entire body was floating a few inches off the ground, which actually freaked me out a bit. As I tried to figure out what was going on, a girl's voice spoke to me.

"Sorry I had to use my Quirk on you; but, we wouldn't want you to fall before the exam, now would we?"

I felt my feet touch the ground once again, and turned towards the person who helped me, wanting to say thanks to them. However, as soon as I looked at the person who helped me out, I wasn't prepared for who I was looking at in front of me. My heart was beating faster than usual as I got a clear look at who stopped my fall.

It was a girl, who was slightly shorter than me, with short, brown hair and matching eyes. She also had a round face, and a pink blush on both her cheeks. In my honest opinion, I couldn't help but think to myself that the girl in front of me looked pretty adorable.

Wait...

...

...

...

DID I JUST CALL A GIRL ADORABLE!?

I - I can't believe that I actually thought about that! While I wasn't unpopular back at junior-high, I also really didn't have much of an impact on the female-population at school either. So, this was something as unexpected for myself, so I told myself that I wasn't going to mess this up. Thankfully, the adorable - Why do I keep saying that!? - girl haven't left yet as she stood in front of me, a peaceful smile was evident on her face. After calming down, I thanked her,

"Thank you, my name's Izuku Midoriya."

"It's a pleasure, Midoriya-kun, my name is Ochako Uraraka."

"..."

Come on, Izuku! You were doing so good! As I tried to continue the conversation, a third voice that I only recognized spoke to Uraraka.

**"You...are cute..."**

Both my eyes and Uraraka-san's eyes widened as both our face blushed red when 'I' said that. I quickly scanned the area, and glared at Ghost, who was hiding behind a pillar - and gave me a thumbs up in the process! Even though I am lucky to have Ghost as a partner, there are times where I am tired of his antics. But before I could apologize, Uraraka asked me meekly,

"Thank you...but, that seems kinds sudden, you know?"

"S-Sorry! I - I didn't say that! I mean - you are cute, but - ! I mean - !"

I was beginning to stammer a lot, trying to find the right words to explain to Uraraka that it was Ghost who called her 'cute' - not me! But...I would be lying if I said that she wasn't - NO! NOW IS NOT THE TIME, IZUKU MIDORIYA! Realizing that things were getting awkward between us, I ran past her, shouting,

"Good luck in your Exam!"

"O-Oh! G-Good luck to you too!"

I managed to have a decent conversation with someone - a girl on top of that! - and then Ghost had to make it awkward. Ghost had quickly caught up to me, in which I glared at him. Even though the smile on his face was permanent, I could _feel _the cheekiness from his smile. He said to me,

**"She seems nice..."**

* * *

UA's Auditorium - 

Everyone was seated in the auditorium, listening to the instructions on what they had to do for the Entrance Exam. The person who was explaining all of this to the students was the Pro-Hero: Present Mic, who was trying to raise everyone's spirits, only to make things much more awkward. Afterwards, Present Mic showed the students a large diagram; the diagram showing four, different robots that had a different point-value from each other. From what they gathered: the students would have to defeat these robots in order to reach a certain point-goal.

However, Izuku noticed that the fourth robot had a point-value of zero.

"Excuse me!"

Izuku looked at whoever spoke suddenly, and saw a boy that was waller than him; with blue hair and blue eyes that were behind glasses. The blue-haired boy was dressed in a business-suit, and stood up, pointing to the 'zero-point' robot. He stated,

"You told us that we have to look out for three robots - yet there is clearly four in the papers! I don't know if this was a typo or not, but this is an embarrassment to the standards of UA! And you - the boy with the messy hair!"

"Wait...me!?"

Izuku couldn't help but shrink a bit when the blue-haired boy's attention was directed at him, at which everyone else's attention was directed to as well. After he called out Izuku, the boy looked at him with an unimpressed look, and continued his rant,

"You've been muttering to yourself for the entire time! If you aren't going to take the Exams seriously - then I suggest you leave."

After he was done grilling Izuku, the blue-haired boy turned back to Present Mic, who didn't seemed fazed at what just happened. The Pro-Hero explained that the fourth robot in the paper was simply a 'dud', and that it should be avoided if any of them made contact with it. To finish the orientation, he shouted,

"PLUS ULTRA!"

* * *

Testing Area - 

Everyone was now outside of the Testing Area, getting ready for what was about to come. Izuku noticed that Bakugou was at a different Testing Area, but the green-haired boy also noticed that the boy who outed him in front of everyone else was in the same Area as him.

Izuku was dressed in his green tracksuit, stretching his limbs a bit and talking to Ghost.

"Ghost, as soon as we're inside, I'll use myself as bait in order to lure as many of those robots as I can. Once that happens, I need you to be ready to destroy them. We'll keep doing this up until we reach the designated goal for this part of the Exam. Okay, Ghost?"

**"Okay..."**

Izuku looked around the rest of students that were in the same Testing Area as him. Apart from the blue-haired boy, Izuku noticed that some of the other students had gear specifically made for their Quirks. Also, Izuku noticed that Uraraka was in the same Area as him, much to his delight. Izuku figured that he should walk up to her and telling her good luck in the Exam. However, that was when the blue-haired boy was in front of him, accusing Izuku of possibly distracting Uraraka.

As he was getting grilled a second time, Izuku and the other students heard the gates opening in front of them. Once the gates were wide open, most of the students were in awe of the replica city that was inside of the Testing Area. After a few moments of just standing there, Present Mic shouted at them through the intercom,

"What're you waiting for?! There's no countdown to being a Hero!"

With that said, everyone began to run like Hell inside the city.

* * *

Izuku's P.O.V. - 

A few minutes had passed as soon as we entered the city, taking on the robots we came across.

Right now I was running towards an alleyway, a couple of the 'two-point' robots were chasing after me. As soon as I 'found' myself 'trapped' between a wall and the robots, Ghost appeared behind the robots, and began to destroy them. One of the robots managed to turn around, only for Ghost to pick the machine up, and threw it at one of the other robots that were close to him. Ghost and I managed to earn a couple of points ever since we got inside, and figured that we needed a bit points to ensure our spot in UA.

"With these robots destroyed, we gained about twenty points, more or less..."

**"...Twenty...Two..."**

"Right, we need to destroy more robots, so maybe we should now start going on the offense."

**"Okay..."**

"But...where's the fourth robot?"

I ran out of the alleyway, scanning the area to see if any of the other students destroyed the 'dud' robot. But it looks like they haven't encountered it as well, which had me slightly concerned. While I knew that destroying the 'dud' wouldn't benefit any of us, it still worried me that we haven't seen the robot yet. Anyways, before I could tell Ghost to start hunting down the robots, the ground below our feet began to shake violently, some of the students thrown off their feet by the earthquake.

That was when another earthquake occurred, which started to freak me out.

What is going on!?

Ghost appeared to have noticed something, because he grabbed my head, and turned it to the left, which made me see what was causing the earthquakes. It was, much to my growing shock, the fourth robot - except that the 'dud' robot was about the size of a skyscraper. The thing grabbed onto one of the nearby buildings with its claw, or 'fist', and the building was just demolished, debris falling down upon us, and some of the students screaming as they ran away from the robot.

I decided to follow their lead, because there's no way I'm -

"HELP!"

I turned around, and saw Uraraka in the middle of the giant robot's path. Her leg was stuck underneath some rubble, and some of the other students seemed to have ignored her as they ran. My mind went back to our brief introduction, the fact that she helped me before the Exams started was constantly playing.

...

...

...

...That was when I no longer felt the fear flow through my body.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V. - 

Uraraka tried to move her leg out of the rubble, but to no avail as the rubble was too heavy. She would've removed the rubble easily with her Quirk, but with how she was positioned, she couldn't touch the rubble in order for her to use her Quirk on them.

She saw the giant robot slowly coming towards her, and she frantically tried to do anything to get out of its way, until she heard a familiar voice scream behind her.

"Ghost! Get Uraraka-san to safety!"

**"Okay..."**

"Is that...Midoriya?"

Uraraka turned around, and was shocked to see Izuku running towards both her and the giant robot. From the looks of it, Izuku looked like he was gonna fight the giant robot head-on, which seemed crazy to the brown-haired girl, obviously due to the major size difference. Before she could ask Izuku what he was doing, Uraraka felt the weight on her leg disappear, and she turned around; only to feel her eyes widen in fear as she was looking up at some sort of demon-looking monster.

She could've screamed, but that was when Ghost carried her bridal-style away from the giant robot. As she was being carried, Uraraka couldn't help but think if this 'Ghost' had something to do with Izuku's Quirk. When both Izuku and Ghost ran past each other, Ghost spoke in Izuku's voice,

**"...she's...safe...Go for it!"**

The green-haired boy simply nodded as he allowed 'One-For-All' to flow throughout his entire body. As he was close to the giant robot, Izuku's legs glowed brightly, and he jumped high into the air, looking at the giant, zero-point robot eye-to-eye. That was when he reared his right fist back, the sleeve of his tracksuit being torn apart as his entire right arm glowed brightly as well. Before he could let loose on the behemoth before him, Izuku remembered what All Might told him when using One-For-All.

* * *

_"Clench your butt-cheeks, kid; and shout from the depth of your heart - !"_

* * *

"SMAAASH!"

That was when his fist made contact with the colossal machine, and the head was nearly destroyed with that single attack. Bits of machinery were falling from its body, as it slowly combusted into flames. Everyone, from the rest of the students to both Ghost and Uraraka gawked at what they witnessed.

"He...risked his own safety...to rescue that girl? And with the odds against him..."

The one who was shocked the most was the blue-haired, bespectacled boy who scolded Izuku. When he saw the giant robot come out of nowhere, he was one of the many students who tried to get away from the machine. He also saw Izuku run towards it, but didn't even tried to stop the green-haired boy. That was when he also saw how Izuku commanded Ghost, helping Uraraka get out of the rubble, while he simultaneously destroyed the machine with minimal effort. When compared to him, the blue-haired boy couldn't help but feel ashamed, because he was here to become a Pro-Hero, yet his earlier actions did not reflect that.

"That was awesome..."

"Yeah...he's - wait..."

"HOLY SHIT! THAT KID'S FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!"

Both the bespectacled boy and Uraraka looked up into the air, shocked as they saw Izuku indeed falling from the sky. They also noticed that Izuku's right arm, and both his legs, were flailing around wildly as he fell. Izuku noticed this as well, and despite the circumstances, he wasn't afraid.

Izuku decided it was time to use one of Ghost's other abilities.

"GHOST!"

As soon as he heard his name, Ghost gently placed Uraraka on the floor, and did something that shocked everyone around him. Ghost's arms began to change shape, now becoming a massive pair of bird wings, some looking at Ghost's transformation in disgust; and others looking in some sort of disturbed intrigue. Ghost began to flap his new appendages, and much to the shock of everyone except Izuku, Ghost began to fly towards the green-haired boy, and caught Izuku with his feet.

Izuku learned that Ghost was able to change his form, and that one of his transformations allowed Ghost the ability of flight.

As Izuku believed that he had nothing to worry about, someone below him shouted,

"LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?"

**"Wha - ?"**

Ghost looked upwards, only for a piece of the giant machine's armor-plating to decapitate his head completely. As soon as that happened, Ghost's body disappeared, and Izuku could only stare in disbelief at what was possibly the most unluckiest timing in his life. Izuku noticed how close to the ground he was getting, and braced himself to get splattered all over the street.

Only to get slapped by Uraraka at the last second.

Uraraka, who was on top of a floating robot head, sighed in relief when she saw Izuku floating a few feet from the ground. She pressed her fingers together and managed to deactivate her Quirk, Izuku now safely falling onto the floor, and that was when she started to feel the after-effects of her Quirk. Uraraka started to turn pale, and placed her hands over her mouth, only to realize that it was too late, so she decided to spill her breakfast all over the street beneath her.

That was when -

"The Exam is now over!"

Izuku could only look at Uraraka, and slowly crawled towards her, despite the brown-haired girl telling him that he shouldn't push himself.

But, Izuku ignored her, and managed to thank her,

"T-Thank you...U-Uraraka-san."

"It's...no problem, but, you're..."

"It's okay, I just need to reset. You may want to look away."

Before Uraraka could ask what he meant by 'reset', Izuku crawled towards a very big piece of concrete next to him, and slammed his head very hard against it. Uraraka, as well as the students who walked towards them, both winced and cringed when they heard Izuku's skull crack against the concrete. Uraraka screamed in shock, and was about to call for help, only to notice that black dust was peeling off of Izuku's skin. After a couple of moments, Izuku groaned lightly as he got up, his legs and right arm were no longer injured.

Uraraka could only look at him with interest, and asked,

"Midoriya...just what kind of Quirk do you have?"

Izuku smiled at her, and Ghost appeared behind him, and introduced himself.

"I am Izuku Midoriya - an Ajin."

* * *

Later - 

At the end of the day, Izuku returned to his apartment, trying to explain to his mother why he looked like he was in a car accident. But, in the end, Izuku felt somewhat sad, because he believed that he didn't earn enough points back in the city. While he believed that he did good during the Written Exam, Izuku knew that the Pro-Heroes were more likely to focus on his physical-skills above all else.

Izuku was now sitting on the couch, unconsciously doing a few reps with a dumbbell. As he was doing reps, his mother barged into the living-room, and shakily presented her son with a letter from UA. Izuku grabbed the letter, and made his way towards his room, and looked at the letter with dread. However, Izuku felt Ghost placed his clawed-hand on his shoulder, subconsciously knowing that Ghost was reassuring him, believing that the two of them earned their spot in UA.

With a look of determination, Izuku opened the letter, and a small device fell out of it.

Soon, the device projected a recorded message, with All Might in his 'Hero-Form', as well as in a yellow, business-suit. Izuku and Ghost looked at the message with some interest, before the video started playing, and All Might on the screen greeted Izuku,

"Young Midoriya! I am talking to you through a hologram!"

"Wow..."

"I am here to tell you the results of the Entrance Exam."

Izuku waited a few moments, before All Might shouted with pride,

"You passed!"

"R-Really!?"

"Of course! I mean, look at this!"

A separate box appeared next to All Might, and another recording was being played. This time, it was between Present Mic and Uraraka, the latter dressed in her school uniform. Izuku felt his eyes widen in shock when she asked the Pro-Hero if it was possible for her to share some of her points with Izuku. She said,

_"He...he saved me! This is the least I could do for him!"_

Izuku felt tears threatening to come out of his eyes. That was when All Might said,

"Your Quirks, have inspired her, and others."

That was when Present-Mic laughed lightly, telling Uraraka that she didn't have to go the extra mile, much to her and Izuku's confusion. All Might, who might've read Izuku's mind, asked him,

"We're Pro-Heroes. Did you think we wouldn't reward you if you saved someone, despite the consequences? How can we call it the 'hero-course' if we rejected those who try and do the right thing? To test this aspect within our students - we have 'Rescue Points'!"

All Might pointed at Izuku, and announced,

"Izuku Midoriya! You, and Ochako Uraraka, have earned enough 'Rescue Points' to earn you spot in UA!"

"W-Wait...does that mean?"

"Yes! Welcome to the Hero Academia!"

* * *

**AN: That was the third chapter of the remake!**

**Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter in the reviews.**

**Now - **

***Iida bows at a perfect ninety-degrees in front of Izuku***

**Iida: Forgive my actions, Midoriya-san!**

**Izuku: I-It's fine! Really!**

**As I was saying, I have indeed combined the third and fourth chapters of the original story into this chapter. I decided to make the fourth chapter about Izuku's first day in UA, and I might make Aizawa's test slightly different, as I try to meld 'Ajin' and 'One-For-All' together.**

**Anyways, yes, I have made the interactions between Izuku and Ochako much more visible, unlike the original story. In the original, I tried to write that Ghost saved Ochako as a kid, but I failed to make that fact relevant in the story. So I decided to scrap the idea entirely, which is why I decided to do something that is a bit better in my opinion.**

**Ghost being Izuku's wingman.**

***Ghost trying to bring Izuku and Ochako closer to each other. The teens' faces were atomic red at this point.***

**Izuku: I...I called Uraraka-san 'adorable'...**

**Ochako: Deku-kun...called me 'adorable'...**

**Anyways, thank you guys for the support so far.**

**See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the fourth chapter of Deku the Ajin (Remake)!**

**For this chapter, I've decided to try and make this chapter similar to the original chapter from the old story. The only issue that I received from the original chapter four, was the fact that Izuku wasn't able to use Ghost during Aizawa's Test. So for the remake, I will try and use Ghost more during the Fitness Test, and possibly try and move Izuku up from last place, to somewhere in the middle of the Class 1-A rankings.**

**Also, know that for the next chapter, I will change Izuku's costume completely from the original story. If you have no idea what Izuku's 'Ajin-Costume' was, then please take a brief look at the original chapter, I think it might be chapter seven of the original story. For Izuku's costume in this remake, I will try and make the costume somewhat more similar to what he had in the canon, and possibly try to use the color green in his costume.**

**With that said, I have nothing else to say, so it is time to start the chapter.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Dagobah Municipal Park Beach - 

It was a day after the Exams, and All Might called Izuku, telling him to come near the beach so they could discuss about Izuku's first time using One-For-All. The Pro-Hero was dressed in baggy clothing, waiting for his protege, only to hear footsteps running up behind him. He turned around and saw Izuku in front of him, panting a bit as he had one hand on his knee, trying to regain his breath.

Before the two could talk about their business, All Might congratulated Izuku,

"I just want to congratulate you, in-person, for passing the Entrance Exams, Young Midoriya."

"I couldn't have done without your help, All Might."

"Kid, I wasn't there as a judge, nor did I say anything about your training. You got here all by yourself."

"Well...I wasn't alone actually."

That was when Ghost appeared before Izuku, and raised a clawed-hand towards the green-haired boy, waiting for a high-five from him. Izuku smiled a bit before turning around and slapping his hand against Ghost's very own hand. After that, Izuku turned back to All Might, and asked him,

"When were you gonna tell me that you were going to teach at UA this year?"

Before Izuku left his apartment to meet up with All Might, he checked the video again, mainly because he wanted to make sure that he actually got into UA. However, when he rewatched the video, Izuku just noticed that All Might stated in the video that he was going to become a teacher at UA.

All Might answered,

"I figured that UA would be the best place to look for a candidate that would inherit One-For-All. Well, that was the plan until I came across you..."

"Oh..."

"Anyways, what was it like, to use One-For-All for the first time."

"It broke the bones in both my legs and right arm."

All Might nodded, believing that it was normal for Izuku, considering that he had gotten this new power recently. He then told the green-haired boy about how he would no longer face that issue, once he gained more control over One-For-All in time. Izuku nodded, understanding what All Might was tell him. But, that was when his eyes widened in realization and disbelief when he learned that All Might basically _knew _that he was gonna get hurt to that extent during the Exam.

"It's like this - you need to learn how to control how much power you want to release."

"Like an egg inside a microwave?"

"How...? You know what, let's go with that!"

Izuku looked at All Might, and nodded with a determined look on his face. As he was leaving, All Might looked at the retreating form of Izuku and thought to himself;

_Right now, the power you possess is a small flame. But as you grow, it'll become a raging inferno, so when I retire - you'll continue where I left off!_

* * *

In the Morning - 

The following day, Izuku, who was dressed in the male-student's uniform for UA, said goodbye to his mother, as both he and Ghost were heading out to UA. For the first half of their trip, the two had simply walked from where they lived; however, they had to break into a run when they realized that they basically took their sweet time getting to the school. By the time they actually got to UA, Izuku was running down the halls, trying to find the class he was supposed to be in.

After some searching, Izuku finally found Class 1-A.

Izuku was about to grab the handle of the absurdly giant door in front of him, only to hesitate when he thought about what kind of people he would meet inside. He felt a chill run down his spine as he thought about both Bakugou and the bespectacled-boy from yesterday. However, Izuku simply shook his head, believing that he would have to meet either of them on his first day in UA.

Sadly, Izuku saw the very two boys he thought about in front of him, both appearing to be in some sort of argument.

An argument that stopped as soon as they laid their eyes on him.

"It's that kid from before..."

"Deku...you're in this class, huh? Perfect..."

Before Bakugou could get up from his seat, the blue-haired boy quickly walked towards Izuku, and introduced himself.

"My name is Tenya Iida!"

"I-Izuku Midoriya..."

"Midoriya-kun, I just want to apologize for yesterday. How I behaved was both unprofessional and immature."

"Oh! W-Well - "

"Midoriya-kun!"

That was when Izuku turned around, and felt his face heat up slightly when he looked at Ochako Uraraka, dressed in the female-student's uniform. Izuku had no idea what came over him yesterday, when he thought that Uraraka was...'adorable', but that was nothing compared to when he saw her in her uniform. Izuku tried to form a single sentence, much to her confusion, only for the green-haired boy to noticed that Ghost was behind Uraraka, gave him a thumbs-up with both hands, and rooted for him.

**"Go...Izuku...you can do it!"**

"Ghost! Stop that!"

Realizing what he had said, Izuku quickly covered his mouth, but it was already too late, because everyone in the class looked at him with a confused expression. The only who wasn't confused was Bakugou, who stood up with both arms raised up for a fight, scanning the area around him, in case Ghost decided to attack him again. Uraraka had a confused expression, wondering who exactly was this 'Ghost' Izuku was talking about, only for her eyes to widen in realization, in which she stated,

"Ghost was that thing you summoned the other day, right, Midoriya-kun?"

"Y-Yeah...uh, Ghost? Wanna say hi?"

**"Hi..."**

Hearing the same voice from yesterday, Uraraka turned around and saw Ghost standing behind her. She wasn't the only one to notice the Black Ghost, for Iida and most of the others in the class looked at Ghost with various, shocked expressions on their faces. Uraraka was about to react out of fear, however, she stopped when she saw how docile Ghost acted when he was in the room. For added measure, Ghost looked down at her and waved both clawed hands at her; the brown-haired girl just sensing the smile Ghost gave her.

**"Hello...Uraraka-san..."**

"H-Hello...'Ghost'...right?"

**"...Right..."**

Despite Ghost trying his best to look and act friendly, his attempts were nearly betrayed by his monotone way of speaking. Thankfully, Uraraka giggled at the Black Ghost, finding his mannerisms to be kinda cute. Seeing their fellow student being friendly with Ghost, nearly the rest of the class were no longer on edge at the sight of Ghost. Izuku sighs in relief, and is about to thank Uraraka for not being afraid of Ghost, only for someone else to interrupt him. The older, masculine voice said to him,

"If you're here to make friends, then I suggest you leave."

Izuku looks past Ghost, and is shocked to see a scruffy, black-haired man inside a yellow sleeping-bag. Without getting out of the sleeping-bag, the man introduces himself,

"My name is Shota Aizawa, and I'm your homeroom-teacher from now on."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

The entirety of Class 1-A were shocked to hear that the man who was in a sleeping-bag was going to be their homeroom-teacher, but they didn't have much time to dwell on that. Instead, Aizawa got out of his sleeping-bag, and begins to hand each student a PE uniform, telling them to head outside. To their confusion, their teacher told them that they were going to do a 'Quirk Assessment'. Bakugou was the first to start the Assessment, being told to use his Quirk to throw a ball.

As he activated his Quirk, the blonde shouted,

"DIE!"

While Izuku was concerned with his best friend's word choice, the rest of the class were in awe when Bakugou's throw was at 700 meters. Realizing that they could freely use their Quirks, the class was excited for the Quirk Assessment; however, Aizawa also pointed out,

"Also, if you come in last place: you're expelled."

"What!? But that's unfair!"

"The world's unfair, and it's up to you to fight against it. For the next three years, we'll push you past your limits, to Go Beyond. So...show me that you have what it takes to be in this school."

As the rest of the students were preparing themselves for their turn in the Assessment, Izuku begins to think inside his head. While he had no problem using 'Ajin' to help him in the Assessment, Izuku also knew that using his first Quirk wouldn't help him with certain tasks. So that meant that Izuku would probably use One-For-All as well, but he still had issues on how to control the amount of power when using his second Quirk. While 'Ajin' can help him heal from the severity of One-For-All, Izuku needed to avoid doing so as much.

That meant he would have to think outside the box for some of the tasks ahead of him.

With that said, Izuku looks up at Ghost, and states,

"Let's do our best, Ghost!"

* * *

Izuku's P.O.V. - 

Okay...

I think I managed to do good during Aizawa-Sensei's Assessment. During the 50 meter dash, I got on top of Ghost as he actually piggy-backed me to the finish-line, though it was still weird for me after the dash, considering that I had to ride Ghost like a horse. Apart from that, I also had Ghost's help with the long-jump as well, though when he 'helped', Ghost grabbed me like a ball and actually threw me towards the end of the runway. But I still can't ignore how everyone else was performing during the Assessment.

Iida-kun's Quirk - 'Engine' - was a big help to him for the 50 meter dash; and Uraraka-san was able to use her Quirk to throw her ball past the stratosphere, her distance being 'Infinity'! That was when it was my turn for the ball throw, deciding that I was going to use One-For-All this time.

While Ghost was strong, I'm pretty sure that Ghost isn't strong enough to throw the ball. That, and I also have to do some of these tasks myself.

_**...I...can help...**_

Ghost. You threw me across the field, I think you've helped enough.

Anyways, I feel One-For-All course throughout my right arm, and as I was about to throw the ball, I stopped in mid-throw. I ignored my classmates' confused muttering, asking each other why I suddenly stopped. If I use One-For-All like last time, then I would've learned nothing.

I can't rely on 'Ajin' to heal me after every time I use One-For-All.

Before I could dwell deeper on what to do, I felt a hand touch my shoulder, which turned out to be Ghost. As I looked up to him, he looked down at me, and said,

_**"Focus..."**_

You're right...thanks, Ghost.

After taking a deep breath, I prepare to throw the ball once more, feeling everyone's gaze aimed at me. The ball nearly leaves my fingertips, but before finally letting go of the ball, I activate One-For-All at the last possible second. I knew that using One-For-All within my entire arm would break it, so I decided to use it in my finger - allowing me not to only decrease the damage done to myself, but also managing to increase the power behind my throw. I turn around, and saw the amazed looks from my classmates, the savage-grin on Kacchan's face, and the smile of disbelief on Aizawa-Sensei's face.

_**You...did it!**_

That's right, Ghost, I did it...

* * *

After the Assessment - 

Class 1-A stood in front of their teacher as he shows them the leaderboard, showing were they stand after the Assessment. Izuku was glad that he wasn't the student to end in last-place, seeing his name in the middle of the leaderboard. However, the green-haired boy felt some sympathy when he saw the student in last place - Minoru Mineta. The small boy, who had purple balls instead of hair, looked like he was about to break down in tears when he saw his name at the bottom of the leaderboard.

However, Aizawa said jokingly,

"I lied about last place being expelled. I said that to make sure you did your best."

The nearly entire class looked at their teacher with varying expressions from disbelief, shock and anger. But before they could say anything to their homeroom teacher, Aizawa began to walk away from them. As he walked away, he noticed All Might hiding behind a wall. The black-haired teacher tries to ignore the look from the Symbol of Peace, only for All Might to say,

"So...what do you think of Young Midoriya? He has potential, right?"

"...I'll admit, I planned on using my Quirk to cancel his power before the ball throw. But, he managed to learn how to control _some _of that power of his."

That was when he looks at All Might with a serious expression,

"Which reminds me...has he said anything about Hajime?"

"...He asked me once, but I didn't tell him anything."

"All Might, sooner or later, Hajime will come for - "

"I know! I know...it's just I don't want Young Midoriya, or any of the students to meet that _monster_..."

Aizawa simply nods his head, silently agreeing that no one meets the first Ajin: Hajime Hashimoto.

* * *

**That was the fourth chapter!**

**Tell me what you guys thought about it in the reviews.**

**Before I continue with the preview of the next chapter, I apologize for the fact that the last update was months ago. The reason why is because I was busy with college, so I wasn't able to update sooner than I thought. Also, I apologize for how this chapter might seem very close to the canon, considering that I wasn't able to do much with what to do. While I said that Izuku would try using 'Ajin' to help him during the Assessment, it was also proven difficult to do so when I realized that this was simply some unnecessary event.**

**However, I did try to make some things different with how the assessment ended.**

**The first being Mineta being the one in last place. It's kind of obvious, when you look back at that arc, realizing that Mineta was the second-to-last in the roster. Anyways, I also would like to point out that Aizawa didn't activate his Quirk on Izuku.**

**The reason why for that is because I want to try and show that Izuku knows that he can't use One-For-All carelessly.**

**Anyways, time to talk about the next chapter.**

**Basically, I will show Izuku and Uraraka go against Bakugou and Iida. I will try to show Izuku using Ghost in a more strategic manner, and I plan on revealing a new trick that Izuku uses whenever he summons Ghost. Also, I plan on redesigning Izuku's costume as well, trying to make the new costume attain some qualities from the canon.**

**Also, I plan on doing another story for BNHA.**

**The premise of the story is going to be Izuku having an older brother, who happens to be the first Quirkless Pro-Hero. The rest of the info will be added on my profile, so check if you want to hear more.**

**See ya later!**


End file.
